Christmas Plots
by Averon
Summary: The war is finally over, at a steep cost for all, and Draco's not taking it well at all. He creates a plot to end his problems to take place Christmas Eve


Ok. This is a little late for the season it's written in, but truthfully it's not the least bit Christmas-y, so that shouldn't be a problem.

I don't own anything but that plot. The is angsty eventual DMHP slash.

H.H.H

Christmas was coming at Hogwarts and all the students were up and about, singing carols and pranking and goofing around. But despite the joy, the glee, and the cheer, not all there were happy. Oh no, not this year.

Draco – What the hell is that?!

Averon - sighs> Doctor Suess style. Have a problem with it?

Draco - sneers> I am NOT going to be in a story that starts like that.

Averon - glares half heartedly> Fine. Go and ruin my fun.

Re-start, Draco's point of view

It was holiday break at Hogwarts during my seventh year. Everyone was running around all happy and 'jolly'. I hate that word. There weren't many people left there over the break, everyone had somewhere better to go. The only people left in my house were two third year twins with bad taste in music. The other houses weren't much better; Gryffindor had the golden trio and a couple first year brats who thought it was cool to stay over holidays, Ravenclaw was left with three fifth years, and Hufflepuff was completely deserted. Like I said, everyone had somewhere better to go but me, even the people left.

The war had ended the end of last year and, even though a lot of kids were orphaned and others never came back themselves, no one was afraid anymore. Most of the kids without parents were adopted by their friends and the ones who had lost friends were healing.. No one really seemed to notice that I, too, had lost my family with the exception of Potter, but then again, he seemed to notice everyone who lost someone. He seemed to feel he should take personal responsibility, after all, they had all died fighting with him or against him.

My situation though, was a little different. My father had never been a good man. I loved him, but that was mostly because I had to. He had beaten me terribly as a child and I had some truly lovely scars to prove it, but I couldn't hate the man. A parental bond as damn near impossible to break. That is, unless they do the unforgivable. I had come home during Christmas break like I usually did, and everything started off fine. Well, until he got into a fight with my mother. Some how, I'm not sure how exactly, he 'accidentally' used a killing curse on her. No idea how you can say those words by mistake, but that's what he claimed.

After that, I couldn't forgive him. I actually _liked_ my mother as a person, which was more then I could ever have said for him, and loved her as a child's bond as well. I could barely believe what he'd done, but after returning to school I went straight to Dumbledore to declare my side openly and tell him of my will to fight. He was shocked for a moment, until the damned twinkle came back into his eyes and he accepted my alliance in the war.

The war progressed rapidly, school had more defense classes and went into lock down repeatedly, all students who had parental approval or no parents, the skills, and the will to fight went with the faculty into the warfare whenever it broke out to near the castle, and I was one of them. I have no idea how many battles there actually were, let alone the number I myself participated in. It didn't matter at the time. I was out for revenge. Nothing fazed me, not even when the person I was fighting beside dropped dead, cursed. The only other student who was fighting with the same fervor was Potter, but that too was to be expected.

The final battle came it was horrid. The fighting had finally reached the castle grounds, all the littles and noncombatants were stuffed in the dungeons, while all of us were immersed in carnage above. I don't much remember the fighting, except that Potter was doing a hell of a job fighting and staying uncaptured. He was an amazing warrior, someone to be respected after everything was through, one way or the other. What I do remember, besides him, was no little disturbing. There were more beasts in the battle, some of which I'd never seen or even heard of before. Sure, there were skrewts and thestrals, everyone could see them now on the battle field and there were many who ran from them screaming, but there were also centaurs and dragons. I even saw an army ofgiant spiders run from the forest yelling 'Charge!' and 'For Hagrid!'. The half giant had died earlier that year in the midst of the fighting.

What I remember most clearly though, was the end. My father was standing beside Voldemort and Blaise, who at the time was my lover, rushed him just to be killed by a muttered curse and a flash of green light. I wasn't sure who sent the curse, but I began to shoot hexes and curses at my father. Potter had come up next to me and was dueling with Voldemort. It didn't take long. I got hexed something terrible, but my father was dead by my wand, and Voldemort dead by Potter's. That was expected as well, though Potter came out near unscathed and crying of all things. I had a slash across my chest and boils all up my arms while I collapsed in a heap and hugged Blaise to my chest. Potter sank down next to me and rubbed my back while I wept.

After that, everything went as back to normal as possible. There were no more insults or fights, however. Neither I nor Potter had the heart to fight anymore with anyone. The rest of the year, though there wasn't much of it, went by in a flash. Though that could have been the effect of the medicine I was taking to get rid of the lasting effects of the curses I withstood. I made a full recovery, not counting scars emotional, mental, and physical right before the summer holidays.

Those holidays had been hell. Rattling around in an empty manor with nothing to do and no where to go to escape the memories and the grief. I found myself shying further and further away from my memories of the battles and letting my mind rest on stranger topics. Oddly enough, one of the most common topics was Potter.

The boy, I had to admit, was fascinating. He had more to him then I ever would have given him credit for before the war. I found my mind drifting down even more bizarre paths, such as how attractive the Gryffindor was without his glasses, and how much his presence when it was all over touched me. Before long I realized I was developing a crush on my former enemy and forced my mind to avoid those thoughts as well, to no avail. At night I had nightmares of warfare and during the day I was haunted by thoughts of a guy I had at some point started to call 'Harry' in my mind.

The start of term was such a relief, finally being able to leave the manor and its memories for some human contact. I had, of course, forgotten somehow that Harry was a real person that went to my school and not some dream I'd made up to distract myself during the day. Being alone in a house of ghosts has a tendency to do things like that to you.

I will never forget seeing Harry again on the train. I felt as if I had been struck by lightening. He looked amazing. He had had his vision repaired for the war, so no longer sported the glasses, but other then that he was the same as ever. Some how, that itself comforted me more then just about anything, before I realize finally what I was doing. I was falling for Harry Potter. I was betraying Blaise's memory and falling for someone else. That could not be accepted.

After that I avoided Harry as much as possible. Even when I found myself paired with him for the year in Potions I talked to him and looked at him as little as possible, even though every time I heard his voice, caught his figure out of the corner of my eye, or worse, accidentally touched him, I was falling faster and faster.

That's why for Christmas holiday I had come up with a plan. It was fool proof and it would solve everything for good. My plan was simple and yet complex, and utterly, utterly perfect. It was to be commenced on Christmas Eve and to be completed before ten that night.

H.H.H

So... How was it? I like this one better then the one I posted earlier, but I couldn't remember what I'd called this before. I'm definately going to try to continue this one no matter what. For anyone who's read my Yu Yu Hakusho fics, this is going to be somewhere along the lines of what I usually do to Hiei.

Thank you for reading, please review!!

Averon


End file.
